Kanashimitachi
by Kang Xiu
Summary: A sequel to "Boy in the Mirror". Amiboshi "kills" himself, and Kanashimi doesn't take it well. Dealing with the death of his counterpart is hard, but with the support of Yorokobi (Houki's counterpart) and a sudden event, things may get better for him.


Disclaimer: Kanashimi is mine, Yorokobi is mine, all the reflection people are mine, but the people they reflect belong to Yuu Watase. Did that make any sense at all? This isn't as good as Boy in the Mirror, but I wanted to give Kana a happy ending...  
  
KANASHIMI-TACHI  
  
"Kanashimi?"  
  
The boy startled, sprang up, and whirled around. "Yorokobi! You surprised me!" He tried to wipe mud from the flooded riverbank off his clothes as he was watched by the older girl. He had been sitting with his feet in the water letting the spray splash him.  
  
"You saddened me. Why are you crying?" she asked, concern showing on her face. "Bad things have happened, but you never cried before. What's wrong?"  
  
Kanashimi looked sorrowfully at her, his large purple eyes filled with pain. "My boy. Koutoku. He killed himself."  
  
"You knew he would," Yorokobi said gently. "You told me yourself."  
  
"But he didn't kill the Suzaku seven! And...and...he was *smiling*. He drowned himself, and he smiled when he let go! He was such a kind person. It wasn't his fault that everyone kept tearing him in different directions!" Kanashimi stared angrily at the ground, tears running down his dirty face and making trails in the grime.  
  
"Shhh, kodomo, I promise things will be better soon, okay? ...You're filthy."  
  
He ignored her last comment. "Yorokobi, why haven't I disappeared yet? Since Koutoku is gone. If I'm his reflection, I ought to melt."  
  
"I don't know... But I'm glad you haven't, kodomo. You're too young yet. You should stay with us a bit."  
  
"I wanted so much for - just once - to have him look in a mirror and be smiling and be truly happy! But it never happened. He was always so sad. Your girl is often happy. She is always radiating joy."  
  
"My girl has just married the man she loves after many trials. It seems likely that she would be happy, don't you think, kodomo? I don't want you to turn bitter. It will hurt you."  
  
"I'm already hurt. Nothing else you think of can hurt me more. He was like a brother, even though he never knew me or was aware I existed. I...I admired him so much. I thought he'd always be there to look up to." He turned away  
  
She took hold of his chin and made him face her. "Now you're acting too much like a child, kodomo. I know you hero-worshiped him. But you were certain he would kill himself for a very long time."  
  
"I wish I could have made him happy."  
  
"I know. I expect you weren't the only one."  
  
"Yorokobi, I - " Suddenly a strong force ripped at Kanashimi and he felt himself dissolving. He turned a mournful face to the purple-haired girl and said, "Now I guess I'm going to melt. So it's all over. Sayonara, Yorokobi. Thank you for everything."  
  
The dirt vanished and he was strikingly beautiful for a moment as he shone. Then, as suddenly as the force has pulled at him, he disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
The old couple brought the half-drowned boy into the only room in the house with a mirror. Laying him gently on the bed, the old man smiled fondly at him.   
  
"He looks just like our son."  
  
The boy lifted his head and choked out river water weakly. "Where am I?"  
  
"Makan village, in Sairou."  
  
"What's your name, kodomo?"  
  
"I don't remember. I don't remember anything at all."  
  
"Will you stay with us? You remind my husband and I of our son who drowned. It seems like the river gave you to us."  
  
"I'll stay. I have nowhere else to belong. What will you call me?"  
  
"Kanashimi. No... we'll call you Kai-Ka, because we don't know where you came from. But now you have somewhere to come to. Welcome home, son."  
  
"Thank you, father."  
  
Kanashimi stared from the mirror, and his face glowed with delight. The boy turned to the glass, and he smiled, cocking his head on one side. Kanashimi copied him, feeling happier than he ever had.  
  
Koutoku was smiling. At last, Kanashimi's wish had come true. Koutoku had survived the river he tried to drown in, and without a memory had finally claimed a peace.   
  
For the first time, Koutoku was truly happy. And because Kanashimi reflected him perfectly, the boy in the mirror had also become happy. In the end, they both received the life they had longed to live.  
  
Owari 


End file.
